harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:XWhyAmISoLazyx/Harry Potter shiping
Hej wszystkim :) W dzisiejszym poście zajmę się "shipowaniem", niektórych postaci z Harry'ego Potter'a. Wpadłam na ren pomysł dosłownie przed chwilą, kiedy otworzyłam szkic nowego posta. Zauważyłam, że zawsze wpadam na takie pomysły w ostatniej chwili, chyba wiele osób tak ma, prawda? Ok, nie przedłużajmy i zajmijmy się tematem tego posta :D Tak więc, może na początku wyjaśnię co to jest "ship" oraz "shiping". Myślę, że większość z was to wie, ale zrobię to na wszelki wypadek. Ship – czyli to, co sprawia, że aż chce się być fangirl! Ship to tylko krótsza wersja słowa relationship, czyli związku. Ship to obojętnie jaka para ludków – niezależnie od płci, wieku (ale bez przesady!), czy czego czy kanonicznie są razem czy nie. Mogą istnieć w fikcji, lub realu (choć to drażliwy temat). Jeśli fikcyjne mogą prawdziwe (kanoniczne – o tym s łówku później ;)) lub nie. Nie muszą być nawet z tego samego fandomu. Po prostu weź dwie przypadkowe osoby, wyobraź sobie, że są razem i tyle – masz już ship ;) (źródło: http://fangirltoja.tumblr.com/ ) Shipping – ile razy próbowałam wytłumaczyć komuś, wyjaśnić to uczucie, które rodzi się w mojej klatce piersiowej, kiedy widzę moją ulubioną parę. To uczucie, które sprawia, że nie mogę powstrzymać wyrastającego na mojej twarzy banana, że mam ochotę skakać w kółko i piszczeć jak mała dziewczynka. Wyobraź sobie, że widzisz parę i zauważasz, że bardzo do siebie pasują (to może być tylko Twoje zdanie). Lubisz, gdy przebywają w swoim towarzystwie, a gdy się schodzą czujesz satysfakcję, i z ust wymyka Ci się „awwwwwww”. To jest właśnie shipping – kiedy lubis z, gdy konkretne dwie postaci przebywają w swoim towarzystwie. Te postaci wcale nie muszą być kanonicznie razem, nawet nie muszą być z tego samego materiału źródłowego :D Ogólnie – nie ma zasad, jest zabawa! (źródło: http://fangirltoja.tumblr.com/ ) Kiedy już wszystko zostało wyjaśnione możemy zaczynać :) Moją pierwszą propozycją są Harry i Cho, którrzy wbrew wszystkiemu co się między nimi działo nigdy nie bylu razem (tak przynajmniej czytałam na wiki), owszem mogli zostać parą, ale Harry wszystko spaprał (tak jakby, bo potem znowu się "zeszli", zresztą nieważne) :D. Tak więc shipuję Harry'ego i Cho. thumb|left Jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo ich związku? '''Myślę, że całkiem spore, w końcu prawie byli razem. Było parę czynnkików, które doprowadziły do ich rozstania, m.in. tęksnota Cho za Cedrickiem, jej przyjaciółka, która wydała GD, czy nawet charakter Harry'ego. A nawet jeśli Harry wybaczyłby przyjaciółce Cho zdradę (w co osobiście baaaardzo wątpię) jest jeszcze Ginny, którą o dziwo strasznie trudno wykluczyć z tej historii. Muszę się jednak przyznać, że po pocałunku Harry'ego i Cho mocno pragnęłam, a nawet wierzyłam, że będą razem i czułam się nawet trochę przygnębiona z powodu ich "rozstania". '''Następny ship to Ron i Luna. Naprawdę nie wiem w jaki sposób wpadłam na coś takiego, ale szukałam dwóch osób, które nigdy nie mogłoby być razem i przypadkowo trafiłam na tych dwoje. Jakoś sobie nie wyobrażam, by oni mogli... No... Nie! Po prostu nie! To by było za dziwne. Ron i Luna, Boże :D thumbPrawdopodobieństwo związku '''jest dosłownie zerowe. Z całym szacunkiem dla Rona i tym bardziej Luny, ale oni po prostu do siebie nie pasują, ot tak. Jakoś tru dno mi sobie wyobrażić Rona i Lunę idących przez szkolny korytarz, trzymając się za ręce, a tym bardziej całujących :D. Myślę, że wiele z was podziela moją "opinię". Chociaż gdyby oni byli razem, albo się w sobie zakochali byłoby bardzo ciekawie. Jeżeli ktoś ma pomysły: w jaki sposób mogli się sobą zinteresować, to zapraszam do podzielenia się tym w komentarzu :D. '''Kolejny (i już ostatni) ship to Draco i Ginny Szczrze mówiąc uwielbiam łączyć Draco z różnymi dziewczynami i zastanawiać się co by się wtedy działo, tym razem związałam go z Ginny. Nie chciałam pisać tutaj o Dramione (czyli Draco i Hermiona), ponieważ jest to za proste (choć napiszę kiedyś o nich oddzielny post). Dlatego wybrałam Ginny, myślę, że o tym związku możnaby sporo napisać. thumbDlaczego ten związek nigdy nie mógłby istnieć w książkach czy filmach? Powód jest prosty: Weasley. Draco w życiu nie umówiłby się z dziewczyną z tej rodziny. Chociaż tak naprawdę mógłby to zrobić, gdyby nie wpajana do niego od dziecka niechęć do Wealey'ów. Mimo wszystko uważam, że Draco i Ginny tworzyliby bardzo ciekawą parę, ponieważ'' stopień, w którym do siebie nie pasują (oczywiście w kanonie) jest o wiele mniejszy niż w przypadku Rona i Luny.'' Na koniec zdjęcie, które po prostu musiałam wstawić :D thumb|left|400px Mam nadzieję, że pomysł i post wam się spodobały. Jeżli macie propozycje innych ciekawych shpiów piszcie w komentarzach :D ~Nergie Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach